Saving Me
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza never thought her enemies would come after Lucy. ErLu Erza x Lucy
1. Kidnapped

Lucy looked up from the ground. Men were surrounding her and pointing swords in her face. They had beaten her until she could no longer stand. They kept going on about how she had made a mistake. Lucy had no idea what that mistake was. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep. She didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"You will be a hostage."

"Why...?"

"We are going to kill Erza Scarlet."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"That's none of your concern."

"You sick..." Someone kicked Lucy in the head causing her to lose consciousness. One of the men picked her up and started walking away. Only one person saw what had happened to Lucy. He started running towards Fairy Tail.

…**...**

"Has anyone seen Lucy?"

"The last time I saw her she was heading home."

"I guess that makes sense. It is pretty late. I'm going to head home as well. Goodnight Natsu, Gray."

"Night Erza."

"See you tomorrow."

"Guys I need your help! Someone kidnapped Lucy!" Romeo ran into the guild panting. Everyone stared at the young boy in shock.

"Lucy...kidnapped?" Erza whispered slowly.

"Yes! They attacked her and carried her away! We have to help her!"

"Come on Natsu we're heading out now!" Gray took off out the door with Natsu hot on his heels. Erza gathered her composure and walked over to Romeo.

"Do you know who took her?"

"All I know is that the men want to kill you."

"Damn! Any markings? Guild marks?"

"Umm...wait yeah! They had this weird mark." Romeo ran and grabbed a piece of paper and started sketching out something that looked like dragon wings. Erza froze.

'_Not them!_' She thought.

"It's the dragons. I dealt with them about a week ago. I never thought they would come after me or kidnap Lucy for that matter."

"Why take Lucy though?"

"They must have been watching me." Erza turned and walked out of the guild. She needed to find the Dragons and more importantly...Lucy.

…**...**

Lucy woke to a thumping noise. She sat up and held her head. It was pounding like crazy. She looked around the small room that she was put in. It was hard to see since it was dark. The noise kept getting louder. Lucy scooted backwards and sat with her back to the wall. She was frightened. The thumping stopped and something stepped in front of her.

"Oh you're awake? I thought you died. You wouldn't be so useful if you died on us."

"Where am I?!"

"Far away from home Lucy."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"Who are you!?" Lucy screamed. The man in front of her dropped something beside her. She still couldn't see what it was, but she could smell it. "What is that?"

"You'll see in a couple hours when the sun comes up. Oh and by the way I'll answer your other question. I'm Kaito from the Dragons."

"Well Kaito, who is the guy in charge?"

"I'm sorry but you won't be meeting her. I'm second in command around here so behave or I'll have to kill you off myself."

Lucy shut her mouth. She did not want to anger this guy anymore at the moment. He left the room and Lucy could hear the click as the door was locked.

'_Why is this happening and why do they want Erza dead?_'

…**...**

Erza found Natsu and Gray standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. They both looked angry and frustrated. Erza walked over to them and noticed the looks on their faces.

"We'll find her. Mira is explaining the situation the the Master as we speak. Once we have the green light from him, we're going to go get Lucy back."

"We don't even know where she's at."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Well let's go then!" Natsu yelled. Gray put a hand on his shoulder and Natsu turned towards him. "What!?"

Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. "Look at Erza's eyes. She must know the guys who took Lucy."

"We still should go get her."

"We will. Just listen to Erza for now. Lucy was taken from her. Don't make this harder for her."

Natsu sighed in defeat as he walked past Erza and headed back to Fairy Tail. Erza told Gray he could head back with Natsu. She wanted to be alone for a moment. Erza looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.

"I'll find you Lucy and I'm going to bring you home."

…**...**

Lucy stared into the darkness before her. She was cold and in pain. The Dragons came in about ten minutes ago to torment her. She had tried to fight back but they overpowered her. There was nothing she could do. She was their hostage and they had the upper hand. Lucy could tell that a couple ribs had been broken in the beating and her wrist had to be fractured. The room was slowly getting lighter. She could finally see the window. It was small and barred up like in prisons.

'_Am I in a prison?_' She thought. Lucy could hear voices outside her door. It sounded like someone was yelling.

"Why haven't you killed her yet!?"

"I'm sorry Master, but Scarlet hasn't left her friends yet."

"I want her dead Kaito!"

"Yes Master!"

Lucy clenched her fists around the necklace Erza gave her. '_I'm not going to let them hurt you Erza._'

…**...**

Erza sat down on her bed and dropped her head in her hands. The Dragons wanted her dead and they knew the best way to get her was through Lucy.

'_Damn! I should have gotten rid of them!_' She lifted her head and played with the necklace around her neck. Lucy had given it to her for a birthday present. '_I'm going to bring you home Lucy. Just wait a little longer._'


	2. New Day

Lucy opened her eyes to see that it was finally day time. She had drifted off to sleep not long ago. Her dreams were filled with images of Erza laying lifeless before her. Lucy sat up and looked around the room. Now that the light was seeping into the room, she could make out her surroundings. There was some chains on the wall and a staircase. When she went to stand up her hand brushed against something. She looked beside her and gasped. Lying there lifeless was a man's dead body.

'_That must have been the thumping last night! Kaito must have dragged him down here..._' Lucy thought. She couldn't resist the urge to throw up. She leaned to the side and started gagging. The room was hot and the stench of the dead body was starting to fill the room. Lucy stood up weakly and used the wall to help guide her to the staircase. She looked up it and saw a door. She put one foot on one of the steps and heard someone at the door. '_Great..._' Lucy thought as she stumbled back over to the wall. She sat down and tried to keep her eyes off the body laying not even three feet from her. She could hear the door opening and footsteps proceeded down the steps. Lucy took a deep breath but then regretted it as her broken ribs caused her to cringe in pain.

"Does it hurt?"

Lucy could hear the laughter in his voice. It was the same man who came in last night and broke her ribs. She still had not found out his name, but she now could see what he looked like. He was a tall muscular guy with deep red hair. He had a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to Lucy.

"So what is Erza Scarlet to you?"

"None of your business."

"Aww come on. Do you really want a repeat of last night? All you have to do is say what she is to you." He put a foot on Lucy's injured wrist and she gasped.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing so you might as well kill me."

"Fine by me." He said as Lucy's screams started filling the room.

…**...**

Erza jolted awake with sweat covering her body. She had not slept very well last night. She kept hearing Lucy's screams in her nightmares. Erza got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started a bath. She looked into the mirror. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead from the sweat. She got undressed and stepped into the bath. Erza sunk lower and lower until her head was under the water.

'_Lucy...where are you right now? Are you safe? If they hurt you I swear I will kill every last one of them._' Erza shot up out of the water after the image of a dead child came back to her memories. '_Damn those Dragons!_' Erza got up out of the tub and dried off and re-quipped into her armor before running out of her home. She couldn't sit still any longer.

…**...**

Natsu and Gray were sitting at the bar waiting for Mira to get back with a permission to go save Lucy. They had been there all night sitting in silence. Happy flew into the guild and stopped in front of Natsu.

"Natsu! I found the place!"

"Really Happy!?"

"Aye! Romeo told me what the guys looked like and I found them. They have the guild mark that he showed me as well!"

"Hey Gray what do you say about heading out now?"

"We can't leave Erza."

"You don't have to. Let's get going."

Natsu and Gray turned around in their seats to see Erza standing in the doorway. "Did you run all the way here Erza?"

"Yes now are you coming?"

"Aye! Let's go save Lucy!"

…**...**

"You should have just told them what they wanted to know."

"..."

"I'm sorry it turned out like this Lucy. Kenji can go overboard sometimes."

"...Yeah..."

"Well I cleaned your wounds as much as I could. Try not to move around a lot."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I never wanted this life. Helping you makes me still believe I can help others."

"..."

"By the way I'm Azami. Kenji is my older brother."

"Azami...thank you."

"You're welcome Lucy. I'll be back later with something for you to eat." Azami walked up the stairs and Lucy heard the door shut softly.

'_You can help others Azami. You just have to try._' Lucy sunk lower into the darkness that had been dragging her down since Kenji beat her. Now Lucy couldn't move around as well as before. He had broken her arm and one of her legs. He had tried to rape her but Azami saved her. '_Erza..._'

…**...**

"So Erza why are the Dragons after you anyway?"

"It's a long story Natsu."

"Then give us the shorter version."

Erza looked at Gray and sighed. "I was on a job about a week ago. Their leader Hotaru had been attacking innocent people that came anywhere near her guild. I was sent to stop her. We fought and I won by cutting her left arm off. I thought that if I let her live everything would be fine. I guess I was wrong." Erza clenched her fists. "I should have killed her."

"We're going to bring Lucy back Erza. Don't worry."

"I know Gray. I know."


	3. Changes

Lucy sat still for hours. She refused to speak to anyone that came into the room. Azami had cleaned her injuries and gave her food to eat, but Lucy refused to eat it. The pain was starting to grow and her tears were ready to fall. All she wanted to do was lay down and let sleep consume her. She was ready to give up. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to take her.

"_This won't be easy Lucy." _

"Erza..." Lucy opened her eyes and searched for the girl who spoke to her. Nobody was around.

'_That's right. Erza said we would have a rough time telling others about us, but she never wanted to quit. She loved me too much._' Lucy looked at the window and spoke.

"All right Erza. I won't quit either. I know you're coming."

…**...**

Erza, Natsu, and Gray were close to the Dragons guild hall. Happy was in the air searching for enemies. So far they had not run into anyone. Lucy's name was not even spoken between the friends. They didn't want to set Erza off anymore than she already was. It didn't take long for the friends reach the Dragons guild. Erza stopped and clenched her fists as she thought about what they could have already done to Lucy.

"Let's go. We need to find her now."

"Aye!"

"Let's do this!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"We're coming Luce."

…...

"Master I know this is a bad time...but some fairies are almost here."

"Really now? Do you recognize them?"

"Well...the fire and ice wizards are there along with...her..."

"Erza Scarlet huh? Well she must be here for her little friend."

"What do we do?"

"Kaito I want you and Kenji to take her out to the woods and kill her."

"Yes master." Kaito turned around to leave and Hotaru stopped him.

"Bring her here for a second."

"Of course."

…...

Lucy cringed when she heard the door creak as someone opened it. She shook her head and looked at who had come to annoy her this time. It was Kaito.

'_Well...at least it's not Kenji._' She thought as he stepped closer.

"Well Lucy, looks like it's time to go."

"Where?"

"Well what's the fun if I tell you?"

"..."

"Come on the master wants to see you."

"I thought you said I wouldn't see her."

"Things changed." He moved forward and threw Lucy over his shoulder. He ignored her cry of pain.

'_This is how our guild works. Sorry someone innocent like you had to die._' Kaito walked up the stairs and for the first time Lucy saw their guild and the people in it. Most of them were grinning evil grins. Some even laughed. Lucy felt scared as they walked into a room. Something was going on. She could hear fighting outside.

'_What is going on?_' She thought. Some of the guild members ran outside and joined the fight raging. She could hear the yelling.

"We need to get inside!" The voice sounded familiar.

"Natsu! Gray! Hold them off while I go in!"

"Erza!" Lucy knew she had recognized the voices. It was Erza, Natsu, and Gray! She tried to move but her injuries stopped her. Kaito hurried towards their master. Kaito threw her onto the ground. Lucy cried out as pain shot through her body.

"Go tell the others to bring down the fairies."

"Yes master!" Kaito left the room and the master got up. She walked over to Lucy and put a foot on her broken arm. Lucy hissed in pain.

"So you're the girl Scarlet fell in love with." It was more of a statement than a question and it made Lucy angry.

"Got a problem with it?"

"I knew that I could get her to come if I took something important from her, she would come for it."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Why do I hate her? That bitch cut my arm off!" She threw off her jacket and showed Lucy that she wasn't lying. "I will tear her limb from limb before I let her die!"

Lucy shuddered. "I won't let you."

"What can you do!?"

Lucy glared at the floor beneath her.

'_She's right...what can I do?_'

"My boys are going to take care of you." Lucy looked up to see the master grinning. "Have a nice final breath. Kaito!"

The door slammed open and Kaito and Kenji ran in. "Yes master!?"

"Get rid of her."

"Of course master."

…**...**

Erza had been fighting when she heard the familiar scream.

"Erza!"

It was Lucy! She was here after all. "Lucy!" One of the Dragons managed to get an arm around her neck. Natsu kicked the man away.

"Be careful Erza."

"Natsu..."

"You heard her right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry so we can bring her home."

Erza nodded and went after another man. She took him down easily. There were at least fifteen more people to take out. "Natsu, Gray can you take the rest of them?"

"Of course!" Natsu yelled. Erza nodded and fought her way through the crowd. She kicked people out of her way and eventually made it to the large door of the guild hall. She kicked her way in and stopped at the entrance. The room was empty except for one person.

"Hotaru...where is she?"

"You're too late. I already killed her."


	4. Saving Her

Lucy was being carried deep into the woods. She didn't even fight back. Her body was at its limit and she knew she could not take on two men. It was impossible. She knew that they were still close to the Dragons guild. She knew that her friends were near. She wanted to see them so bad, but that crazy master wanted to kill Erza. She could not let that happen. But she had no idea what to do. Her keys were gone. She didn't even know where they were.

'_Oh no...if these guys don't kill me...Aquarius will...'_ Lucy thought to herself. She sighed and looked ahead of her. She had to find a way to escape, but with her broken leg and arm, and her other injuries, that was kind of hard. She had to survive long enough for her friends to finish off the Dragons.

…**...**

"Where is she!?" Erza screamed in rage.

"I told you. She is dead."

"Damn you..."

"Are you going to attack or just yell at me Titania?" Hotaru laughed at the look on Erza's face. She was beyond pissed off. Erza re-quipped into her black wing armor.

"This time it won't be an arm I'm cutting off...it will be your head."

"Bring it on Scarlet."

Hiding under one of the tables in the room, Azami watched as Ezra lunged at Hotaru. The two girls went straight for the others throat. Erza had the advantage though since Hotaru only had one good arm. Plus the master hadn't fully recovered yet from their last battle. She was just plain insane if she thought she could win this. Natsu and Gray burst into the guild and saw the battle in front of them. Natsu sniffed the air.

"Lucy's scent is here. Come on Gray!" Natsu took off down into the basement and stopped when he saw the dead man. Gray pointed out the blood stains everywhere.

"Natsu...she isn't here. Is that her blood?"

"Yeah. They hurt Lucy..."

"We have to find her now."

"Yeah. Let's go!" Natsu ran up the stairs and Gray followed him. Erza swung her sword at Hotaru again. It cut across her stomach and left a trail of blood. Hotaru was cut up pretty bad and Erza seemed to be torturing her.

"Erza! You can't kill her!"

"She killed Lucy!"

"No! Fairy Tail doesn't do that Erza! You know we don't kill!"

Erza slammed her blade into Hotaru's gut. She started coughing up blood.

"She knows where Lucy is."

"You mean she isn't here?"

"No...but we know she has been beaten pretty bad." Gray stepped closer to Erza. She still held her grip on her sword. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Erza let us handle this. Go find Lucy." Everyone in the room turned to see the Master.

"Master!?"

"We will handle the girl."

"How did you find us?"

"Later now go."

Erza stared at Hotaru. "Where is she?"

"I..told you already..."

"Ummm...I know where she is..." Erza turned to face Azami.

"Who are you?"

"Azami...I can take you. We have to hurry though."

"Fine." Erza pulled her sword out of Hotaru and glared at Azami. "Get moving."

Azami ran out the door and Erza followed. Natsu and Gray raced after them. Makarov and Mira walked over to Hotaru.

"You made an enemy of Fairy Tail. You never should have done that."

…**...**

"Why are you helping us?" Gray asked. Azami just looked straight ahead with a sad expression.

"I've always wanted to help others...and Lucy is nice."

"You talked to her?"

"Yes...I tried to take care of her..."

"What do you mean tried?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Guys...up ahead." Natsu said looking angry. Gray looked in the direction Natsu pointed in. Two men had their backs to them and were both holding knives. At a closer look they saw the crumpled form of Lucy on the ground. One guy with red hair started to bring his knife down. Erza snapped his arm until she heard the loud crack. The other man swung his knife at her and managed to slice her arm. She brought her arm back and hit him in the throat with her elbow. He fell to his knees. Natsu and Gray grabbed both of the men and decided to beat them up. Erza fell to her knees beside Lucy. At long last she found her.

"Lucy?" Erza hesitantly put a caressing hand on Lucy's cheek. The girl whimpered at the touch and moaned. "Lucy...it's me...Erza."

"Erza?"

"Yeah. You're safe now...I won't let them near you."

"Erza..." Lucy started crying and Erza carefully pulled the young girl up so that she was in her arms.

"I'm taking you home."

"It hurts..."

"I know and I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Erza buried her face in Lucy's hair as she cried. She never wanted Lucy to feel pain because of her. She should have been more careful.

"Not your fault."

"Huh?"

"Not..your..." Lucy mumbled as she fell asleep. Erza smiled. She could talk later. For now she had to get Lucy to a hospital. Her injuries didn't look good. Natsu and Gray slung the now unconscious men across their shoulders and followed Erza. She stopped and turned to Azami.

"Come with us. If you really want to help people, join Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Azami asked brightly.

"You helped us save Lucy's life. I owe you." Erza continued walking and Azami ran off after her. They met up with Master Makarov and Mira. The council had sent some people to arrest the Dragons involved in Lucy's kidnapping. Azami helped explain what happened and why they wanted Lucy. Makarov decided to let Lucy decide on Azami being allowed in Fairy Tail. For now she was going to stay at Fairy Hills with Mira. Erza could finally rest knowing Lucy is safe from anymore harm.

'_I won't leave your side again Lucy._'


	5. Worth Saving You

"Erza." Lucy spoke softly to the girl sleeping with her head on the bed. Erza looked so peaceful, but Lucy really wanted to talk to her. She poked her and got a rumble in response. It made Lucy smile. "Erza come on wake up." The girl opened her eyes and looked around angrily. She finally looked at Lucy and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucy!" Erza started to throw her arms around her, but stopped when she remembered Lucy's injuries. A pained expression crossed Erza's face as she remembered everything. Lucy put her uninjured hand on Erza's hand.

"Hey." Lucy said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Lucy. None of this should have happened to you. I should have gotten rid of the Dragons."

"Are you done now Erza?" Erza looked at Lucy with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I don't blame you for what happened. You had no idea what was going to happen. It's over...let's put it behind us and move on."

"Lucy..."

"I love you Erza. I don't want this to ruin our relationship."

"It won't Lucy. I could never lose you."

"Can we move on?"

"Hey guys!" Natsu burst through the door with Gray and Happy.

"Natsu! Gray! Happy!"

"How are you feeling Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Fine."

"Erza hasn't left your side even for a minute." Gray said.

"Put some clothes on please and really? Erza you know you could have left."

"No. I will not leave your side. I almost lost you once Lucy."

"Erza..."

"Did we come in at a bad time?"

"Kind of Gray. Can you come back later?"

"Sure and we'll bring the others."

"Thank you." Gray left the room with Natsu and Happy. Lucy turned her attention back to Erza who was now staring out the window. "So can we?"

"I'll try..."

"I guess that is the best I'm going to get from you isn't it?"

"Sorry Luce."

"Don't be. I'm not going to forget this."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Well for one can I have some medicine...the pain is coming back...and Erza please go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving your side."

"Fine go find a doctor...I want to leave."

"Huh?"

"If you won't go home by yourself...I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just going to be put on bed rest anyways." Lucy said. Irritation was written all over her face. Erza smiled. She knew Lucy would be happier out of this hospital and in the comfort of her home."

"My place or yours?"

"Let's go to yours."

"All right. I'll go find a doctor..."

"I'll be fine" Lucy said. She could hear the hesitation in Erza's voice. Erza slowly made her way to the door and looked back at Lucy once more before leaving. Lucy sighed and focused on breathing. Her ribs were starting to hurt. She couldn't walk around with her broken leg and her right arm was in a pink cast. She smiled. Her friends had mostly already signed it. She could feel that bandages were wrapped around her torso.

'_I feel like a mummy._' She thought. Lucy let out a small chuckle as Erza and a doctor entered the room. Erza looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought that I probably look like a mummy."

"I see." Erza stepped over to Lucy's side with a blank expression.

"Erza..."

"Well Lucy. Looks like you can go home. Just make sure to clean the injuries regularly and get lots of rest. You are scheduled for a checkup in a week." The doctor smiled at her before turning to Erza. "I suspect you will be helping her home?"

"Yes sir."

"Just watch that leg of hers. It was broken pretty bad."

"Of course."

The doctor left the room and Erza helped Lucy stand up. She gave Lucy a crutch. "I am going to hate using this."

"Sorry."

"Dammit Erza! Stop apologizing!" Lucy started to limp around. It was hard only having one good leg and arm. Erza stayed right by her side. She didn't say anything, but she knew Lucy wasn't done. They walked out of the hospital and into the daylight. It was a quiet walk to Erza's and they had to stop a few times due to Lucy's pain. Erza could only watch as Lucy took deep breaths and held her ribs. Lucy would not accept help. Erza couldn't take much more.

"Please let me help."

"I can make it."

"No you can't" Erza carefully picked Lucy up in her arms. Lucy held onto her crutch.

"Erza..."

"I'm going to carry my princess. A knight cannot just watch as she pushes herself too hard." She smiled and Lucy chuckled.

"I love you Erza." Lucy planted a kiss on Erza's lips. She could feel Erza smile even more as she kissed her back. Erza carried Lucy the rest of the way to her place. Once there she set Lucy down and unlocked the door. Lucy walked in first and headed toward the bedroom. Erza shut the door and followed Lucy. Erza helped Lucy change into something more comfortable and tucked her into bed. "You're treating me like a kid again."

"Sorry. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I am. Now get under these blankets and sleep."

"Someone is bossy." Erza joined Lucy under the blankets and sighed as her muscles started to relax. She looked at Lucy and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Lucy."

"I am too. To be truthful...I was going to give up, but then I heard your voice. I was probably going crazy though."

"What did I say?"

"This won't be easy Lucy. I remember you said that when we were going to tell the others about us. I knew you didn't want to give up on me because you really loved me, so I wasn't going to quit."

"That's a good thing...I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm never going to leave you Erza."

"And I'll always be right at your side. No matter what."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime Princess." Erza finally fell asleep with Lucy in her arms. They would both be safe if they stayed together. Neither noticed their friends coming to see them. Their minds were too busy thinking of each other. Erza and Lucy would do anything, say anything if it was worth saving the other.


End file.
